Great War
The Great War was a global military conflict which involved many of the worlds great superpowers of the time organized into two opposing military alliances. The war involved the the mobilization of nearly 50 million military personnel, making it the largest conflict in history. Nearly 60 million people, the vast majority of whom were civilians, lost their lives in the conflict, making it the deadliest war in human history. This includes nearly 4 million killed in the genocides and purges of the Uranium Empire. The start of the war is generally held to be 1 October 0 ANE, when Mathew Henrys and GROSE ousted President Hans Jogend and took control of the govenment. Over the next ten years, Henrys held the presidency, and murdered over 700,000 people who were considered a threat to GROSE's power. During Henrys time in power, Franjoeillansie was invaded and absorbed into the Territory. In Henrys final year, he invaded Carsia in revenge for the New Era Wars. After Henrys death, his brother Thomas took the presidency, and crowned himself Emperor of the Uranium Empire. Nearly 2,000,000 were murdered by Thomas. Russianiaq declared war after he invaded 4 countries and refused to end the war with Carsia. 5 Emperors followed Thomas, who slowly led the country to defeat against the Allies, after being invaded on three fronts. The vastness of the Empire was too large to hold, and Uranium retreats back into the Territory were clumsy and badly planned. Millions were captured or killed by the advancing Allied armies, and after the capture of Central City by Jansey, Uranium forces surrendered unconditionally. After the war, Carsia was invaded by Monton and lost it's status as a superpower. Russianiaq lost its title as "The Worlds Policeman" and was reduced to watching on the sidelines as countries such as Jansey, Chekov and Jaspar became the leaders of world affairs. Background The origins of the Great War generally stem from the New Era Wars of the previous decade. The New Era Treaty was signed in 3 BNE following a series of particularly bloody conflicts throughout the world. The New Era was designed to create a world of peace and international cooperation, which included the revolutionary idea of a internationally recognised date format; the BNE/ANE system. The Uranium Territory and the Carsian Empire had been at war for 4 years, while the great powers of the south had been locked in a permanent territorial dispute for the previous two decades, particularly Chekov and the continually expanding empire of Grosnie. The New Era was an attempt to remedy the world of its problems. Immediately it was unpopular for several reasons War in Doe (10 ANE - 13 ANE) On 1 August 10 ANE, the Uranium Territory invaded Jaspar and Franjoekillansie in a major operation. Two days later, on 3 August, Russianiaq and Jansey declared war on the Uranium Territory, and dispatched the Joint-Allied Expeditionary Force to assist War in the South (10 ANE - 14 ANE) War in Northern Helmand (12 ANE - 16 ANE) Orient and the united Allied front (13 ANE - 15 ANE) Counts: *1. Conspiracy to commit crimes against peace *2. Waging wars of aggression *3. War crimes *4. Crimes against humanity